Yui
Yui is a minor character in Kamiwaza Wanda and Yuto's younger sister. She first appears in Episode 01. She is voiced by Misaki Kuno. Appearance Yui is a young girl with black-ish-blue ponytail hair and brown eyes. She wears a long-sleved pink dress, dark-blue leggings ajnd red shoes with white laces. Personality Yui has a cheery personality. In the original anime series, she's been drawing pictures of Wanda. Her favourite Promin is Zuzumin. Relationships * Yuto (older brother) * Ikuko Tsukino (maternal grandmother) * Kenji Tsukino (maternal grandfather) * Yuuka Kamiya (mother) * Hiruto Kamiya (father) * Usagi Tsukino (maternal aunt) * Shingo Tsukino (maternal uncle) * Chibiusa Tsukino (maternal first cousin) * Taro Tsukino (maternal first cousin) * Poko Tsukino (maternal first cousin) * Yumiko (deceased maternal aunt) * Kuri Chiba (aunt by marriage) * Mamoru Chiba (maternal uncle) * Kojiro Chiba (maternal first cousin) * Yukari Chiba (maternal first cousin) * Motoki Furuhata (maternal uncle) * Unazuki Furuhata (maternal aunt) * Kaori Furuhata (maternal first cousin) * Chika Furuhata (maternal first cousin) * Naru Osaka (maternal aunt) * Gurio Osaka (uncle by marriage) * Mayumi Osaka Jr. (maternal first cousin) * Naruru Osaka (maternal first cousin) * Wataru Osaka (maternal first cousin) * Mitsuo Osaka (maternal first cousin) * Mayumi Osaka (maternal grandmother) * Luna (maternal aunt) * Diana (maternal first cousin) * Artemis (maternal uncle) * Wannosuke (deceased pet dog) * Wanda (crush) * Mako (friend) * Zuzumin (favourite Promin) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Yui makes her debut in episode 1 when she and her brother Yuto go out to look for a new pet dog to replace their family's deceased one Wannosuke. However, she and Yuto encounter Wanda and they mistook him for a replacement pet dog. Yui really likes Wanda so much that she has a crush on him. Yui went out with her parents in episode 3, letting Yuto and Wanda look after the house. When she came back with her parents, the house was quite messy thanks to the 5 Bugmins that Yuto had captured and debugged. In episode 11, Yui was shocked due to Wanda being faceless so she, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu all have to take turns to redraw Wanda's face. Her take on redrawing Wanda's face is like when she draws Wanda on her pictures. Later, Yui used her take again before she, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda reunite with Yuto. Trivia * You might know that if Yui becomes the next Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, her Promin buddy would be Zuzumin because he's her favourite Promin. Counterparts * Haruka Hoshi (Bakuto Sengen Daigunder, both are young and most often stay with their mothers Yuuka Kamiya and fathers Hiruto Kamiya and cousin Taro and Akira Akebono) * Chamametchi (Tamagotchi series, both are little sisters of Yuto and Mametchi) * Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both have ponytails; Yui's ponytails are shorter than Cylindria's) * Pinga (Pingu series, both are younger sisters of Yuto and Pingu) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005), both can draw pictures using the crayons) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Children